


Sleepy Kisses - Bughead

by heytherejulietx



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bughead fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heytherejulietx/pseuds/heytherejulietx
Summary: One of Jughead's favourite times of day was the morning. Sometimes he could be super lazy and just stay in bed until Betty dragged him out for school or woke him up because she was bored. Though his favourite mornings were when he woke up before Betty, or just didn't sleep at all just watching the blonde angel in his arms sleep.Jughead admiring his gorgeous girlfriend before she wakes up.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Sleepy Kisses - Bughead

* * *

One of Jughead's favourite times of day was the morning. Sometimes he could be super lazy and just stay in bed until Betty dragged him out for school or woke him up because she was bored. Though his favourite mornings were when he woke up before Betty, or just didn't sleep at all just watching the blonde angel in his arms sleep.

The sun shining through Betty's pink sheer curtains cast a warm glow across the familiar bedroom, though a crack in the fabric had a slither of light laying right across Jughead's eyes. It took a moment of it being there before his eyelids fluttered underneath the bright light, blue eyes tiredly dancing around the room after a moment. Once he'd come to his senses, his attention was cast down on the girl in the bed with him.

Betty's hair was splayed out in golden waves across the pillow. She was mostly laying on her back, with her side pressed against Jughead's. She had an arm laying over her stomach whilst her other was around Jughead's waist; her legs also tangled with his underneath the sheets.

Jughead slowly moved onto his side so he wouldn't wake Betty up. One of his arms was underneath her pillow, fingers brushing along her shoulder. Whilst his other was free - allowing himself to brush his fingers through the golden strands across the pillow.

The boy often took every opportunity he could to admire her beauty - whether that was staring at her in class or across the booth from each other at Pop's with Archie and Veronica. Though he definitely took his time with his admiration when she was still asleep, drinking up every ounce of the serotonin that was given by just seeing her.

At first he let his eyes linger on the skin of her cheeks, which was practically glowing because of the lighting in room. Slowly he dragged his gaze up to her hair, which was so soft against his fingers that had continued to move through it. After a moment he let his eyes linger on her pink lips - the lips he adored kissing every moment he could. They were slightly parted in her sleep, the corners curved ever so slightly, making it look like she was smiling. He let himself focus on the blotches of red and purple that had dotted over her neck and collarbones - almost feeling smug that he was the one who had left them there.

The only feature of hers that he couldn't see, the one that was definitely holding a spot at his favourite, were her deep green eyes. He could get sucked into the emerald orbs at any moment that he looked at her. He dived in whenever she looked at him with love, drowning in the sea of green when her pupils dilated slightly and lust was filling her gaze instead.

Almost like Betty knew what he was waiting to see, her eyes fluttered not too long after he'd started watching her, having to blink a few times before she could look up at her boyfriend with a smile so soft he felt himself melting there and then.

"Morning Juggie."

God, her voice. He could sit listening to her for hours. Though when she was as soft spoken and gentle as she was then, he was putty in her hands and light at her touch.

"Good morning, love." He muttered back, his own voice a little deeper with sleep as he'd leaned down to let his slightly chapped lips press against her forehead. "How'd you sleep?"

"Amazing." Betty smiled a little more. She'd always insisted that her sleep was much better when she was granted it whilst in Jughead's arms. Jughead knew she was telling the truth - as his best nights of sleep always happened to come around when Betty Cooper was right beside him.

Jughead's eyes fluttered closed when Betty had lifted her hand up, her knuckles tracing along his cheekbones, before the soft hand settled with cupping his face instead. He'd die a happy man if his last moments were spent at the feather-light touches of his beautiful girlfriend.

"Did you sleep okay?"

It wasn't unknown to him that Betty got worried whenever he was awake before her. She knew sometimes he just couldn't fall asleep, and sometimes he just couldn't stay asleep for long. After they'd spent the night in the forest at the hands of Penelope Blossom, Betty had spent countless nights with Jughead as he'd had nightmares over that night, and for the most part it ended the same; Jughead waking up in sweat and tears, engulfed in Betty's arms as he cried and sniffled about how in the dream things had ended differently. How Hal had shot Betty right through the chest. Or how they hadn't gotten the antidote and she'd died in his arms. Every terrifying nightmare or most horrible fear was based around the same thing: losing Betty Cooper. So she couldn't help but worry whenever he couldn't sleep.

Though at her question Jughead just smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah, I just woke up because the sun was on my face." He chuckled quietly. 

As he spoke the boy had moved his hand from out of her hair to wrap an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. The blonde had responded with moving a hand up to the back of his neck and pulling him closer, incredibly close. Their noses brushed together before their lips met, moving slowly but sweetly against each other's. Neither of them made a move to deepen it - just enjoying the gentleness of it.

Jughead was the first one to pull away; letting out a soft exhale as a warm smile made it's way over his lips, looking down at the beauty in his arms. She smiled back at him and he swore he could feel his heart stop for a short moment as his breath hitched.

If there was one thing he knew for sure, it was that nobody would ever be more beautiful than his Betty Cooper.

"Juggie?" Betty had mumbled, a more entertained smile tugging at her pink lips. "You're staring again."

At that Jughead had chuckled, shaking this head as he looked down at her. "Sorry, love." He muttered, leaving another kiss against her lips before looking back at her. "Can't help myself."

Betty only giggled in response, her arm tightening around him.

After a second Jughead had turned to lay on his back, though in the same moment he'd tightened his arm around Betty's waist so she'd be brought with him. The blonde relaxed once she was laying on top of him, her head tucking into the crook of his neck as she wrapped her arms around his torso, feeling his own snake around her waist.

"I love you." Betty whispered against his skin, causing him to smile as he let his lips linger on her temple.

"I love you more." He muttered back, and in that moment he'd never been so sure that his love for her was greater than her love for him. It was just impossible.

Another kiss was left against her head before Jughead's eyes had closed again and his head fell back against the pillow, letting himself enjoy a sleepy moment with his girlfriend before they had to get up and start their day.


End file.
